Innuendo and Misinterpretation
by KanameBlaise
Summary: Zexion just wants to read his book. He just wants to read his book damn it! His roommates Axel and Demyx have other plans. Zexion becomes horribly distracted by the sounds he hears emanating from Axel's room only to have Demyx return home to taunt his embarrassment.


"OW! Axel, be careful!"

"Oh, be quiet. You're such a baby."

Zexion had been sitting on the couch of the shared living room for no less than twenty minutes 'reading' his book. Ok, really, the silver haired teen had been sitting on the couch reading for about five minutes and had spent the last fifteen trying desperately not to listen to the voices coming from his pyro of a roommate's bedroom. The red head had been hanging out with a small blonde boy-what was his name? Oh Roxas. – for a few weeks. Zex had been in the kitchen when they had come into the house, but now….

"Don't you dare call me that! That's how you tricked me into doing it in the first place."

Zexion flushed fiercely. There wasn't another way to take that right? They were seriously doing what he thought they were doing? The teen quickly proceeded to mutter each word from each line of his book under his breath. He needed to stop listening.

"Axel!" Roxas whined. "Be gentle."

The red head's voice was strained with concentration. "Sorry, it's hard."

By this point Zexion was nearing hyperventilation. There was a cheerful chuckle from the front door and the teen spun to see his other roommate, Demyx, just returning home. "Having a difficult time studying?" The sitarist laughed happily.

Zexion blushed horribly and shoved his face into the book. "No." He bit coldly. For anyone else that would have been that. A normal human being would have seen the clear 'I don't want to talk to you.' sign and left. Demyx , however, was not a normal human being. He seemed to enjoy poking and prodding at the silver haired teen. Any small reaction would evoke a blinding grin. Zexion often found himself intrigued by this, but he didn't need anyone else to know that.

"Ahhh! Axel, why do you enjoy hurting me so much?" Roxas was nearly screaming now, and there was no possible way for Zexion to hide his horrified embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, it's not all my fault. You wanted to try it, too." The red head replied.

Demyx had dropped his sitar case and bag at the door and found a seat inches away from Zexion who was now cursing himself for having sat in the corner of the three piece sectional. He could have sat anywhere else, and been able to scoot indiscreetly but here he was trapped. "Would you mind moving over a bit?" He asked quietly. Demyx quickly complied by moving closer. "That's not really what I meant." , but the blonde wasn't listening.

"Have you really been sitting here listening to that?" He nodded toward Axel's room with a mischievous grin.

"Not because I wanted to!" Zexion objected passionately. "My bedroom shares a wall with his. It would be worse if I was in there." Realizing his outburst the teen went back to his book fervently attempting to escape this horrifying social situation.

Demyx smiled and cocked his head. "You know it's not so awful – to have thoughts like that." His ears were reddening again, but Zexion refused to look up. The sitarist was undeterred. "You're so cold and aloof." He commented quietly. The silver haired teen felt his insides drop. He knew he was socially inept, but somehow hearing it from Demyx was harder than hearing it from others. Suddenly, there was a cold hand on his right cheek and hot breath against his ear. "I like it. It makes it so much more fun to heat you up." Zexion froze, and intent, but gleeful ocean blue eyes met his. "You're so much fun Zexy." The blonde spoke playfully before pressing his winter chilled lips to the teen's considerably warmer pair.

_

"Axel, I swear if you ever even chew gum in my presence again you will die a slow and painful death." Roxas complained running a hand through his 'ruined' hair.

"I think it looks better this way." The red head commented happily. Roxas had always had meticulously kept hair that swooshed just right in the front. Now, after thirty or so minutes under the ministrations of Axel's care, and a pair of scissors his hair was short, spikey, and all over the place. He ran his hand across the mass of spikes again as they entered the living room.

"I dunno, I guess I'll get used to it," The blonde's voice hardened. " but I'm serious about the bubble gum thing!"

Axel wasn't listening. Axel was watching his best friend make out with their not so social roommate. Axel was grinning like a mad man, while Roxas had stopped short and was standing dumbstruck next to said grinning mad man. "Jesus, get a room, man." The redhead laughed, and headed to the kitchen. Roxas followed, slowly recovering from his surprise.

"Didn't know you had it in ya, Zex." Roxas whispered as he passed the couch, following Axel into the kitchen.

Zexion was now blushing furiously, and becoming rather irritated. He hadn't done anything all he'd wanted to do was sit and read his book. They were the ones who were doing….well what they were doing at such a loud volume. Besides what was up with Roxas's new haircut?

"Axel blew a bubble gum bomb and it exploded all over Roxas's hair. He had to cut it out." Demyx explained simply as thought reading the teen's mind.

"How did you- " Zexion began, but Demyx raised his cellphone.

"The miracles of text messaging; I even have photos." He grinned happily. Zexion shook his head, exhaling with exasperation and grabbed for his book hoping to blow the entire thing over and go back to life without complicated non sex noises echoing from bedrooms and random band members popping in to make out with him.

"Hey, I wasn't done." Demyx whined quickly pinning the book to the couch and leaning in to attack the silver haired boy, yet again. Zexion turned his head, avoiding the attempt.

"Look, I don't know what the deal is, but I don't really want to be this afternoon's source of entertainment."

The usually quiet teen's sudden outpouring surprised the sitarist. "But I don't want you to be this afternoon's source of entertainment." He said sadly. Zexion looked back surprised. Demyx climbed over to straddle the younger teen and smiled at the mixed expression of embarrassment and excitement written across his face. "I want you to be every afternoon's entertainment." The blonde kissed Zexion slowly this time before pulling away to mutter. "Morning and night, too if you're up for it. Being around you makes me so happy Zexy."

As a shocked Zexion continued to allow a thrilled Demyx to assault him Roxas and Axel could be heard from the kitchen:

"IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER TO ME WITH THAT CUCUMBER I SWEAR YOU WILL DIE A WATERY DEATH, AXEL!"

"Oh, come on! Just see if you like how it feels!"


End file.
